


Maybe Next Year

by overworkedunderwhelmed



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overworkedunderwhelmed/pseuds/overworkedunderwhelmed
Summary: Maybe next year, Ladybug and Chat Noir will finally get it all just right.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 39
Kudos: 226
Collections: Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir One-Shots Holiday Edition, Miraculous Ladybug and Cat/Chat Noir Reveal





	Maybe Next Year

**Author's Note:**

> There are probably a few errors I've missed, but I'll check in with a beta reader tomorrow. I just literally wrote this over 4.5 hours after getting rudely woken up at midnight.
> 
> Edit: Big thanks to ForgingOurDestiny who helped me clean up any lingering issues this afternoon.
> 
> Happy New Year to all, even if I've already started off with the bad behavior! ;)

Chat Noir grinned, collapsing onto the top of their meetup rooftop as the adrenaline of a rapid patrol run through half of Paris coursed out of his system. 

As Ladybug acted as the Guardian and was _finally_ comfortable enough to lean on him more, she was even starting to budge on her more professional habits. That included condensing down the time for patrols so they could sneak in a little more time to chat.

As long as they checked on the major areas for any sign of concern, she’d agreed on more nights just sitting together and chatting.

Which was great, especially after his Father had failed to show up at his graduation.

He had more time to spend with his friends...technically, at least, once the modelling and fencing was done. 

Staring up at the stars above, Chat Noir’s claws rested across his stomach. Miraculously, in all the years that they’d been partners, he’d never accidentally managed to let loose just just who he was beneath the mask. The longer he’d been in school, the more he realized his situation was far from typical -- even with friends in some similar situations.

It just meant that this extra bit of time with Ladybug had always mattered a little more.

He laid back, resting one arm over his eyes, allowing him sneak in a cat nap as he waited for her to arrive.

Any other night, he would be readying to tease her about taking so long to finish her leg of patrol, puzzling out a fresh new pun about how she always managed to come up a little _short_.

Of course, tonight wasn’t like any other night.

His ears perked, hearing the whoosh of her yoyo string slicing through the air before she dropped lightly onto the rooftop. 

Before the doubts could sink back in, Chat Noir spoke the words aloud. They had been running through his head on an endless loop as he raced across the rooftops of Paris. “Do you have plans for the 31st, My Lady?” 

He closed his eyes, bracing himself for her standard answer. After all, it was a question he had asked, year after year throughout their long partnership.

He may have given up his fervent romantic hopes long ago, but Ladybug was as much a part of his family as anyone else in his life, even if still he didn’t know who hid behind her red spotted mask.

At long last, his ears picked up on her soft, shaky inhale. 

Wincing, he shut his eyes more tightly. If he opened them up, Ladybug would just shoot her startled glance over at him before the inevitable frown would slip into place.

He shouldn’t have expected anything new...not a single word apart from those that had been so familiar to him. “Maybe next year _…_ ”

He didn’t expect something softly dropped onto his head. 

Gasping, Chat Noir eyes flew open to stare in wonder at her fond smile. Humor warmed the soft glow of her blue eyes staring down at him from where she watched him from above. She was giving him far more hope than he’d dared to dream.

“ _Purr_ haps,” she chuckled, settling down beside him. With a weary sigh, her back dropped down against the night-cooled rooftop. “A few friends of mine have been busy making plans.”

Giddy, he could hardly take his eyes from her. “Think you could sneak away early a little after midnight? I was hoping… Well, it would be nice to spend even a little bit of the holiday together.”

Ladybug’s smile widened, patting his hand comfortingly. “I think I might be able to arrange that, _Chaton_.”

* * *

As darkness fell, Adrien headed out on the metro with his friends. It was the first year none of their parents had truly complained about each of them heading out to celebrate the new year downtown, especially as long as they all stayed together.

Well, his father still complained. However, at eighteen, Adrien Agreste could no longer be held captive in his father’s ivory tower. Hawkmoth might still be around and terrorizing Paris, but at least _some_ things had changed.

Armed with blankets and a thermos of coffee, Adrien had headed out with Nino and Alya to join the throngs out on the streets surrounding the Arc de Triomphe, awaiting the massive annual fireworks display. Marinette caught up with them all as they headed up off the metro. Snagging a good spot, they rolled out a picnic blanket and sat down to wait; there were still hours until the fireworks would start.

Alya and Marinette had brought some food from their parents. Nino had even arranged for them to get in at one of the clubs he was working at after the fireworks had ended.

Adrien frowned. It was easy enough to cry off for an early morning modelling gig, but he would be sad to miss it, even if he was actually leaving to meet up with Ladybug.

Marinette was already yawning, with more than a few hours left until midnight.

“Are you okay?”

Marinette’s hand covered a second, smaller yawn. “I was up way too late last night, working on something I need to submit a little after midnight tonight.”

“You can’t stick around, Marinette?” Alya frowned. 

“Not for too long after midnight, I’m afraid.” She smiled ruefully. “Besides, my parents will have a big catering order to work on in the morning and are going to need a hand.”

“This crowd is going to be crazy.”

“I can walk her out,” Adrien volunteered. “Father scheduled an early morning shoot, so I can’t stay out too late myself.”

Nino groaned. “Ah, man. That sucks, dude.”

Smiling, Adrien nodded. “Hopefully, I can still come and check out the club later?”

"As soon as we can arrange it," Nino promised.

“Why don’t you take a little nap first, Marinette?” Alya pointed out. “There’s no way you’ll make it to midnight otherwise.”

"That's not much room to lie down," Marinette pouted, looking down at the picnic blanket, uncertain. 

"You can always lean against me," Adrien offered, scooting in a little closer. 

Marinette’s soft blue eyes widened in surprise, but she gave in quickly, leaning her head against his shoulder. His arm wound around her shoulder, careful to do all he could to keep one of his best friends safe and comfortable in the growing crowd.

Alya snorted over at the pair of them. “One of these days, you’ll need to have a normal sleep schedule, girl.”

Chuckling softly, Marinette murmured. “Maybe next year.”

* * *

As midnight fell, hugs and kisses went out all around, even among their tight-knit group of friends. Even now, it was still hard to be surrounded by so many couples. 

Nothing else made clearer the difference between the warm hugs and soft kisses of friends than watching happy couples kiss with boundless enthusiasm all around.

Sighing, Adrien didn’t want to linger for long. After all, Ladybug would be waiting. And he had promised to get Marinette safely away from the crowd.

Marinette squeezed his hand, seeming to wordlessly understand his own discomfort. “You’re a wonderful guy, Adrien. Any girl would consider herself _lucky_ to have you.”

He chuckled, ushering her carefully through the crowd as the fireworks continued to blast off overhead. “Maybe next year, we _both_ won’t have to worry about all of that.”

Marinette’s smile was brilliant. 

Of course, Adrien had no idea if she had even heard his words, or if she was just marveling at the impressive fireworks display.

* * *

With one final bear hug for Marinette just outside the metro station, Adrien headed a few blocks off, ducking into the first clear alleyway he could find. If he hurried, he could be up on the Eiffel Tower in a matter of minutes.

Tempted as he was to stop and pick up another rose for Ladybug, the fireworks were still lighting up the skies. With a little luck — and more than a little speed — he could find Ladybug and watch the end with her.

* * *

Ladybug was there, waiting for him on one of the beams, well away from the public stairs.

“Happy New Year, Chaton,” she beamed, taking her eyes away from the fireworks only momentarily as he vaulted up and stepped onto the metal rail beside her.

“Happy New Year, My Lady.” He grinned. “Did you just get here?”

She chuckled merrily, reaching out to grab his hand. 

His cheeks darkened from the single act, but thankfully, Ladybug didn’t seem to notice.

“I was out already, and saw a bit of the show from below. One of my best friends made sure I was safe.” She smirked. “It was a little tricky sneaking away from him.”

His face fell. Wasn’t he her best friend. “ _Him?_ ”

Smiling, her eyes strayed from the fireworks and locked with his. “Are you jealous, Chaton?”

Pouting, Chat Noir grumbled. “Shouldn’t I be? I thought we were best friends.”

Her head fell onto his shoulder. “I promise you. You don’t need to be.” 

His chin tucked atop her head, hugging one arm around her shoulder and using his claws to grip onto the Tower itself with the other.

The last of the fireworks exploded into fizzling sparkles and smoke down in the streets across the Seine, as the faceless crowd headed off in groups and pairs.

“I have a little something for you, Chat Noir.” 

He glanced down at the bag. “Wouldn’t that be tricky to have in the crowd?”

Ladybug snorted, handing him the bag. “It’s cute that you think I didn’t plan ahead.”

Reverently, he pulled the soft cloth from the bag, winding it around his arm so it wouldn’t blow away. 

Smiling softly, Ladybug helped him put it on, draping it around his shoulders.

“I really like the green.” He marveled over the cloth, pressing it too his cheek. “It’s super soft, too.”

Ladybug nibbled at her lip. “I’m glad you like it.” 

His brows furrowed slightly. “Actually, the pattern is really familiar, too.”

Ladybug’s grin turned triumphant. “I knew you’d recognize it.”

With battle-sharpened speed and stealth, she tugged at the ends of the scarf, gently pulling down to her.

Eyes wide in shock at the speed, he was ready enough to follow. But nothing had prepared him for the press of her lips to his.

Startled, his hands first tensed before settling carefully against her arms. His heartbeat raced more than it had in the hundreds of battles they’d fought side by side.

Ladybug’s lips softly sparred with his, lunging and parrying with them like the most perfect plan she’d ever devised. 

The smack of lips was the barest warning as she reluctantly pulled apart.

Her eyes were half-lidded as she gazed up at him. “Happy New Year, Chat Noir.”

“My Lady?” His breath caught in his throat. Cheeks warming, he backed away just enough to see her face. With so many kisses he couldn’t remember...he was desperately trying to etch this one permanently into his memory. 

His hands bracketed her face, searching her eyes for any sign of doubt or remorse, just to make sure she hadn’t just intended to press a kiss to his cheek and missed spectacularly. His hands didn’t dare leave hers.

Her expression grew wistful, as a tiny pink tongue darted out to smooth over her lips. “What do you think of your gift?”

His brows rose. “The kiss?”

Ladybug snorted, smacking his shoulder far more gently than her superheroine strength allowed. “The scarf, you dork.”

Quickly, Chat Noir looked down at it. To be fair, he hadn’t really been looking yet. He was too busy watching her. “Huh?”

“What is it?”

He frowned, claws carefully not to pull a thread from the green knit. “It really does look familiar.”

“It should,” Ladybug murmured, mischief clear in her eyes. “After all, it’s _designer_.”

He pulled the fabric close to his face. “It look like the scarf my Father got me, years ago.”

“Does it?” Ladybug’s smile didn’t budge an inch. “Maybe you should check the signature, then.”

_Marinette_

“Wha—” The gears in his mind lurched suddenly forward. “But Marinette hadn’t even shown off the hat by then.”

Pain clearly filtered her smile. “I know, Adrien.”

_Adrien?_

_She knows..._

Grimacing and panic-stricken, Chat Noir backpedaled.

Ladybug’s yoyo struck out on instinct, wrapping around his leg and balancing them both. “Careful, Chaton. I really don’t want to lose you.”

“But you--”

“I know.” Ladybug’s smile was tight as she helped him steady himself “And don’t think I didn’t panic, too.”

His claw ghosted over his mouth, as he struggled to process it all. “How long have you known?”

She shrugged. “About as long as it took to knit that. I had planned to knit it for you for Christmas...but then I had to change the pattern....to match.”

“You knit this?” His eyes searching hers, lips parting. “ _Marinette_? Is it really you?”

She grinned, leaning back against his shoulder. “Didn’t I tell you you didn’t need to be jealous, _Chaton_?”

“Well, I guess you really weren’t lying about that submission date.”

“I don’t like to lie when I can avoid it.” Reckless laughter slipped past her lips. “I have a nasty habit of falling for my best friend. I knit him a scarf years ago.”

He shook his head, cocking it to the side slightly. “I still don’t understand. Why didn’t you _tell_ me? I was so sure you had just forgotten about me that first year.” 

“Adrien,” she murmured softly. “You thought it was a gift from your Father. You were so happy...and I didn’t want to ruin that.” Her fingers traced absent, comforting patterns over his arm. “It didn’t take long to understand how much that meant to you.”

He raked a hand through his hair. “In the long run, I would have been so much happier with you if you did. Nothing I’ve done has ever been enough for him.”

“Chat,” Ladybug sighed, shifting in a half second to loop her arms over his shoulders, drawing his gaze. “You have always been enough for me.” Fervent kiss, slotting her lips to his, gloved hands cupping his cheeks. “Never doubt it.”

“I won’t anymore, My Lady.” He murmured, lifting her up off of her toes, to envelope her in his arms.

Leaning in, he fervently pressed his lips to hers, echoing his words with deeds, until they both were left breathless.

“You know,” Chat whispered, setting her back onto the metal beam beside him. “Maybe this year, I might have to start dating my amazing best friend.”

Laughter filled her eyes. “That sounds like an excellent idea.”

“I’m glad you like my plans, My Lady.” He winked gleefully, as he leaned his forehead down to linger against hers. “You are the planning expert after all.”

“Nothing quite beats the element of surprise.” A soft smirk curved her lips as she tapped his bell fondly. “You should drop by first thing tomorrow and ask her out.”

Humming in agreement, he dipped his head back down to meet her lips. “I can’t think of a more _purr_ fect way to start the new year.”


End file.
